1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic systems and more particularly, to a system and method for providing a music channel graphical user interface.
2. Description of Art Related to the Invention
Over the last few years, there has been a growing demand for entertainment systems working in conjunction with various types of broadcasting systems. One type of entertainment system includes a broadcast satellite system; namely, a digital satellite system (DSS). Normally, a DSS comprises an antenna, an integrated receiver decoder (IRD) and a television receiver (TV). Also, the DSS may include an analog video cassette recorder (VCR) to receive analog data for recording purposes. The operations of the IRD are controlled by a remote control.
The antenna receives and routes digital bit streams to the IRD. Typically, a digital bit stream includes sensory data (e.g., video and/or audio) and programming data for one or more shows and/or programs. Upon receiving a first command from the remote control, the IRD generates an "electronic guide screen" displaying programming data for each show capable of being received by the DSS. FIG. 1A illustrates a typical format as provided by the electronic guide screen 100. The user may select shows from any of the listed channels for viewing or listening. These channels include video channels (such as ESPN and CNN) and audio channels (such as the music channel (s)).
Currently, the DSS Music Choice channels only broadcast audio information such as songs. Sometimes, video information or text describing the songs, the associated album and/or artist is also broadcast. When only audio information is broadcast, the electronic guide screen 100 becomes blank, and when corresponding video information is also broadcast, the electronic guide screen 100 displays textual information regarding the currently featured song, as shown in FIG. 1B. As a result, the electronic guide screen 100 remains underutilized and the associated processor is idle since little or no information is displayed. More importantly, there is no means for the user to control the various audio features of the song that is currently being broadcast, since the audio information is provided to the user as received.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for an apparatus and method for providing a graphical user interface for use with a music channel, so that user interactivity and control of various audio features of audio information that is being broadcast, may be facilitated.